Your Mother Was a Hamster
by dclarien
Summary: Nick takes it a step too far, insulting Ellis' mother and generally making an ass of himself. Warning for language. It's Nick, after all.


"**Your Mother Was a Hamster…"**

One look at Ellis' face and Nick knew he'd gone too far this time. He was a pro at pushing boundaries, knowing just how far over the line he could step before it got him into deep trouble. He was good at reading people; even the most tightly closed people became predictable when you broke it down. Sometimes, though— like now— people surprised him.

The wooden clatter of the baseball bat on the cement was his only real warning. With a snarl, the mechanic drew back his fist and swung. He was faster than Nick expected, and the blow connected with a solid crack that sent him reeling. Nick staggered, trying to catch his balance, but Ellis shoved him backwards and he fell hard. As Ellis advanced on him, the other two seemed to finally clue in. Coach cursed under his breath, and Rochelle ran forward, taking hold of the young man's arm.

"Ellis, no," she pleaded, sparing a glare for Nick where he lay. "Sweetie, let it go. _Let it go_. He's not worth it, Ellis. Ellis, _please_."

Just like that, the anger melted away, and he was just regular Ellis again— except for the deepset hurt in his eyes. "Y'done gone too far, Nick," he said, picking up his bat and slipping it through the straps on his pack. "My mama was a first-class lady."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rochelle demanded.

"I told you he'd be nothin' but trouble," Coach grumbled.

"Alright, alright," Nick said, picking himself off the ground with a grunt. "I get it. Over the line."

"No, Nicholas, you don't get it." Rochelle had her hands on her hips now, and Nick found the sauciness that they all both loved and hated about her directed at him. "Push push push, that's all you ever do. Why do you have to pick on poor Ellis all the time? What'td he ever do to you? He's a sweet boy—"

"Who gets on my nerves. That's all. It's nothing personal."

"Sure felt personal to me, Nick," Ellis mumbled, giving him that hurt look again.

"Well it isn't. You're too damn sensitive, champ."

"It's the _zombie apocalypse_, son!" said Coach, a disapproving look in his eyes. "I think we're entitled to being a bit sensitive."

"Okay, _jeez_," grumbled Nick. "I don't need a lecture. Let's go kill some goddamn zombies and get the hell out of here. The longer we stand around like corpses, the easier it is for me to become one."

"Y'know, Nick's right," said Ellis, forcing a smile. "Let's just move on. I know this great place up ahead, me 'n Keith used to go there all the time, it's got all kinds of cool guns 'n shit. This one time…"

Rochelle moved in next to the old gambler, staring at him and never saying a word. Nick ignored her as long as he could, but the silence was getting on his nerves more than any argument she could have made.

Finally he snapped. "What?"

She sniffed and shook her head. "You're a real asshole, you know that?"

"Been told a time or two."

"You really hurt him, Nick."

"Yeah? So what?" Nick grumbled. "Not really my problem."

"Well, you sure as hell better _make it_ your problem," Rochelle snapped, jabbing him in shoulder with her finger. It hurt a little, but he wasn't about to let her know. "We have to work together, Nick. We can't survive if you're tearing us apart."

Nick snorted. "What makes you think I need you guys? I did just fine on my own before I met you three."

"Oh yeah?" She was smiling a bit now, and he didn't like it— not at all. "Would you have made it through the mall without us?" Rochelle waited for a response and when she didn't get one, she continued. "What about that Tank that nearly tore you in two? Ellis saved your ass back there and didn't get so much as a thank you. What if a Hunter jumps you, or you fall and break your leg, or—"

"_A'right, jeez!_Would you shut up already?" Nick suppressed a shudder; the images she brought to mind make him sick to his stomach. "You've made your point!"

"So…?"

"'So', what?" Nick gave her a dark look, but Rochelle only smiled sweetly. "_No_. Uh uh. No way."

"Do it, or I shoot you in the foot and leave you for dead," she answered with a shrug. "It's your choice, Nicholas."

The gambler growled in frustration and his eyes rolled skyward, but he found himself walking faster to catch up with the two men ahead of him. Ellis was in the middle of one of his stories again, his hands moving animatedly and Coach listening patiently with a long-suffering expression. The older man saw Nick approaching and started to say something, but Nick held up a hand.

"Hey, kid," he said loudly, interrupting the mechanic mid-sentence. "I need to talk to you."

"Well awright, Nick," Ellis said, giving him a smile. Nick glanced back at Rochelle in hesitation— Ellis sure didn't seem hurt— but the woman urged him on with an impatient wave of his hand. He sighed and took Ellis' arm, marching him away from the rest of the group. If he was going to do this, it wasn't going to be where she could watch the whole thing like a cat on the prowl.

"Hey— should we really be separatin' from the others?" asked Ellis, looking back at the other two as Nick led him away. "What if somethin' happens or we run into a—"

"Just shut up for a second, will ya?" Nick snapped, and Ellis shrugged again.

"Okay. Whatcha wanna talk about, Nick?"'

"Look, kid, what I said back there…" He stopped. Ellis was looking at him with the most confused expression he'd ever seen. It was unnerving. "I… uh… You know, about your… Aw _hell_. Shit, Ellis, I'm sorry, alright? Stop looking at me like that."

"Oh." Ellis smiled. This time it seemed genuine. "Well thanks, Nick. I knew you didn't mean nothin' by it. It's just yer way." Nick grumbled something unintelligible; Rochelle was going to pay for this.

"Well, alright, so you're good then?"

"Right as rain!" said the mechanic, his usual enthusiasm spilling over again. "Was that all ya wanted to say?"

"Yes," Nick said definitively. "Yes it was."

"Well awright, let's join up with Ro and Coach, then. I don't wanna be separated fer too long." He started on his way back without waiting to see if Nick would follow. He didn't, grudgingly, shoving his hands in his pockets and skulking back after him like a pouting child. He knew he looked the fool, but he didn't care.

"Ya know what, Nick?" Ellis asked, looking back over his shoulder with a grin.

Nick made a face and slouched lower. "What?"

"I knew you're not as bad as everyone says ya are."

"Screw you, Ellis."

"Yeah, I like you, too."


End file.
